


Preparation for Battle

by I am not sure I like this show (thisisnotanendorsement)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotanendorsement/pseuds/I%20am%20not%20sure%20I%20like%20this%20show
Summary: Kara gives something to Mon-El before the big battle. He gives her something in return.(Set in but not necessarily a part of the universe that is Two Aliens.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I sat for over two hours after getting off work today trying to write on either Two Aliens or Past Crimes, and nothing happened. Not even a word.
> 
> In desperation, I went hunting down prompts, found a quote, and this happened. Because that quote... it's very Mon-El/Kara. Especially if one considers [this picture](https://images.moviepilot.com/images/c_limit,q_auto,w_710/cysmxsg2nenaufu2qkmk/is-there-something-between-mon-el-and-kara-dc.jpg).

* * *

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage._

_

~Lao Tzu

_

* * *

“Wait,” Kara called, running up to him. “Before we go, I have something for you.”

Mon-El frowned. She did have something in her hands, and it was very bright blue. He was a bit worried by that. Why would she have a bright blue... thing and what could she possibly intend to do with it? “Is this some sort of tradition? Gifts before battle?”

“No,” Kara said. Then she stopped to think about it. “Maybe it should be, though. It would be kind of... nice. Not that we usually plan on it or have time for exchanging gifts, but I think I'd like it if we could.”

“Okay,” Mon-El said. Kara shook the blue out and wrapped it around him.

“What are you doing?” Mon-El asked, looking down at her hands as she fastened it around his neck. “Kara?”

She shrugged. “I couldn't help it. As much as I like your suit, I still think it needs a cape.”

Mon-El shook his head. “I'm not so sure about that. I don't even know why we're doing this. I mean, why _I_ am. I'm not a hero. I'm not brave. I wouldn't even be going out there if... if not for you.”

Kara smiled back at him, reaching up to touch his cheek. “I am glad that you are here, with me. I am... so excited to have you with me for this fight. I know I shouldn't say this, not when I will offend everyone else here, but...”

“But?”

She lowered her voice. “There's no one I would rather have at my side than you.”

“Even in this?” Mon-El asked, lifting up the cape.

“I don't care if you wear the cape or not. I'm glad you have the suit because it should keep you safe, and I don't want anything to happen to you, but even if you didn't... I'd still want you with me. I'd fight differently because I'd be trying to make sure you were safe over everything else, but I still want you here. We are—I am—stronger with you.”

“And I still can't believe I'm doing this,” he said. “I wouldn't, not without you.”

She smiled at him, and he knew that there wasn't the convenient excuse of dying, no way to “forget” and save himself from this mistake, but he made it anyway.

He kissed her.

She didn't pull away like she should have. She could have ended it. She could have put him through a wall. She didn't.

She held onto him, keeping him close until he had to pull back for air. “Kara...”

“For luck,” she said. “Just... for luck.”

Mon-El nodded, watching her take off into the sky.


End file.
